Just Between Us
by cocoablossom
Summary: Enemies by day, hopelessly in love by night.
1. Let's Hope this Lasts

_Disclaimer_: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

Her footsteps were light and quick. She moved stealthily through the dense forest. The night offered her a blanket of obscurity as she walked down the same path she had been for the past three months.

The forest gave way to a small clearing with a cliff side. Sakura moved to the edge and peered down, her eyes immediately landing upon the cascade of clear water that now held a navy blue hue to it due to the dark sky. With one last surveying of her surroundings to make sure no one was following her, Sakura walked around to the left where the cliff side offered more support as she slid down the rocky terrain. Silent, she jogged along the edge of the clearing, before making her way to the waterfall. She could make out the entrance of the small cave right behind the cascading water. A smile tugged the corner of her lips.

She had reached the edge of the small cave and was about to hoist herself up and into its awaiting space when she caught the movement of a silhouette inside. Sakura froze. Had they found her? Was it them?

"Sakura."

Oh, that voice. Sakura immediately relaxed. A hand reached down to help her up.

"Sasuke, you scared me," she said, wrapping her arms around the man once she was inside. Sasuke returned the embrace, burying his nose in her hair. "It's the first time you made it here before me."

"You're _supposed_ to make it here before me."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy getting Tsunade off my back," she replied, laying her head against his chest. She suddenly looked up at him with a bright smile. "Why, were you worried about me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course I was," he mumbled back, tipping her chin up before he pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura sighed and kissed him back. Oh, she had missed this: his warm, inviting embrace; his liquid, gold voice; his piercing, onyx eyes. Sometimes, their occasional meetings just didn't seem enough.

And why was it that they had to keep their relationship a secret?

It was because he was Sasuke Uchiha: supposed "ally" to Madara Uchiha—the man who had literally divided the human race into two and sought to end the lives of anyone who dared to resist him.

It was because she was Sakura Haruno: one of the only couple hundered or so remaining surviviors of the once existing village of Konoha—those, among others, that Madara was trying to get his hands on.

They were _supposed _to be enemies. They were _supposed_ to kill each other at mere sight. But no, here they stood in each other's warm, intimate embrace—lips locked and arms around the other in a silent promise of loyalty.

But there was a bigger secret than this. And that was that Sasuke was an informant... a spy... a double agent... just like his brother was before he—

Did anyone know? Well, it almost seemed like no one wanted to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so a totally new story that's a bit totally out of my comfort zone (what a contradiction). So, what do you guys think? I have a general plot in mind and I'm still working on the intricate details.

For all of you wonderful people who read this, please review! I LOVE hearing from you. It puts a smile on my face.

-cocoablossom


	2. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"How have you been?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine," he replied. He reached out and lifted her face up, as if examining it.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said dropping his hand. He settled for wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He sat cross-legged next to her while she leaned into him, the side of her face pressing into the curve of his shoulder.

"Any news?"

Sasuke sighed. "Suna's next. Madara wasn't successful last time. "

"Do you know exactly when?"

"Three weeks from now."

Sakura let out a shaky breath, digesting the news. She didn't know how much more this could go on. Suna could only hold out for so long against Madara's incessant attempts... not to mentin he was also doggedly searching for the few remaining Konoha survivors.

As if reading her mind, Sasuke spoke again. "Nothing will happen to you or anyone else." He ran his thumb back and forth over her cheek. "I'll finish what my brother started." He connected their foreheads and closed his eyes in memory of his older sibling.

Sakura stared back at his eyes that were now averted elsewhere, remembering Itachi and how he had died as a double agent for Konoha. And now, Sasuke, following in suit... putting his life on the line for the village... and like his brother, no one knew...

"Don't you think we should tell everyone?"

"Everyone who knows... knew is dead," he replied, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her pink hair.

"Which is exactly why we should. If not everyone then maybe just Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi... what some of the other shinobi say about you at times..."

Sasuke rand his hand down her jaw and pulled her face to his, connecting their lips in a kiss. "The only person who's opinion I care about is right here," he breathed against her mouth. Sakura shivered slightly. If it was because of the weight of his words or the slight chill that had now settled in the cave, she didn't know. But she returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She felt her awareness of the world feud they were a part of slowly slip away as he deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth to open before he slipped his tongue in and alongside hers. A desperate and passionate heat ignited between them as they began clutching the other to them as if their presence would disappear suddenly.

Sakura broke the kiss, tilting her head up to catch her breath as he kissed his way down the column of her neck. His finger played with the neckline of her blouse, occasionally slipping past the hem, which only drove their desire further. Her hands gripped his shoulders, expecting him to go further, but he stopped and had his face pressed into the crook of her neck. She felt his hot breath against her skin as he panted quietly, regaining his breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he stood up suddenly. She stood up with him, and looked at him in concern.

"Nothing." Sasuke turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He caught her lips in another kiss, but it was much slower this time.

"I'll see you in five days," he spoke against her lips.

"Okay," she said, confused at his abruptness.

She watched him walk away, already missing his warmth. The silver ring he wore on the little finger of his left hand glistened momentarily before he jumped down from the cave to the ground below. She followed, standing at the edge of the cave, watching his retreating figure, knowing there was much more he should have told her.

She had given him that ring.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

M'kay, guys another update! Please review, and I shall love you so.

-cocoablossom


	3. Not a Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_"I'll see you in about a week, okay?"_

_Sakura nodded and stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. She watched him walk out of the cave when suddenly she remembered—_

_"Sasuke! Wait!" She ran after him, her hand buried in the pocket of a small pouch, her fingers fumbling for what she had yet to give him._

_Sasuke's head whipped around at the sound of her voice. He quickly ran toward her, pulling her to the side to allow the shade of the nearby trees to cover their presence. "Don't be so loud," he chided in a low whisper._

_"Sorry." Sakura gave him a apologetic smile. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Oh yeah... um... you see, I got you this. Hold out your hand." Sakura placed a silver ring in the center of his palm. It shone dimly as they both stared at it._

_"Sakura," he began, holding the ring up between his index finger and thumb, "doesn't the man usually propose to the woman?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened in surprise; her face turned scarlett. "No no! I'm not proposing to you," she said, snatching the ring from him. Her mind immediately began to wander, thinking what it would be like to marry Sasuke—_

_"This," she said, taking hold of his hand, "is so that I can easily recognize you. It's under a genjutsu, so only you and I can see it on your finger, no one else." She pushed the ring onto his pinky. "It's also a way I can be sure it's you and not someone pretending to be you."_

_Sasuke eyed the ring, secretly touched by the gesture. He looked at her again: she was staring at him expectantly, with a nervous expression on her face. He drew her close and kissed her sweetly, sincerely. _

_"Thank you."_

* * *

"Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura looked up, slightly startled as she came rushing back to reality. She had managed to make it to the Konoha's underground base. She let out a loose breath, noticing her best friend, Naruto, waving at her.

"Oi, Sakura, you there?"

"Hey, Naruto," she said, catching the hand that was waving in front of her face.

"Better pack up, we're going to Suna. Tsunade's orders."

_Suna._

Sakura watched as Naruto walked ahead, getting ready to leave. She noticed how much more mature he had become, how much more focused he now seemed. The playful and "goofy" Naruto she had known was still there, but less apparent these days. She had grown to admire him and love him as if he was the brother she never had...

"Sakura."

The pinkette turned around to see her mentor, Tsunade standing in front of a small doorway, hands on her hips. "Come here, I need to talk to you before you leave."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's chaptah 4 for you peeps! Hope you likey. Please be a sweetheart and review!

-cocoablossom


	4. False Alarm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"What is it Shisou?" Sakura stood nervously in the dimly lit room, fidgeting with her fingers behind her back. Her mind was going through all the possibilities as to why Tusnade wanted to see her _privately_ before she and Naruto left for Suna.

Had she found out about Sasuke?

"Sakura," began Tsunade, taking her place at the medium-sized wooden table, "I have a couple papers I need you to take to the Kazekage. Our goal is to bring whoever is left in Suna back to our underground base. Madara has created some sort of barrier that traps them inside the city, and we both know that Suna won't be able to stand much longer against his barrage of attacks."

Sakura nodded, determination and a bit of relief surging through her. Getting the remaining Suna villagers was important. Making sure Tsunade knew nothing about her and Sasuke was a different kind of important, but it was crucial as well.

"Why don't you want Naruto to know about this?" Tsunade had specifically called _her_ in, not Naruto.

Tsunade looked at her puzzled. "Of course Naruto knows. I told him about it earlier. We were waiting for you."

"Oh," Sakura looked up at her mentor sheepishly. "I'll go get ready, Shishou."

"Take care, Sakura."

"Hai."

With a nod, Sakura made her way out of the room.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes, Shisou?" Sakura replied, poking her head through the doorway.

"Take Kakashi with you."

* * *

M'kay guys, another update. Ya, I know: short, but that's what I'm going for; I don't wanna have chapters with a couple thousand words in them. Just trying to be succint and to the point. This is just one of those chapters meant to get the story going. Plus, I've been thinking about where I would take this story and I have a couple routes already! I'm going to be doing A LOT of writing.

I know, there isn't much spice in this chap, but I will be adding some soon! I mean, after all, this _is _a SasuSaku fanfic. You gotta have _some_ action.

Please be a sweetheart and reivew, and I shall love you so!

-cocoablossom


	5. Out of Place

Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto raised his fist into the air enthusiastically and was promptly hit on the head by Sakura.

"Baka! Don't be so loud." Sakura gave her brother-like-friend a serious look. She marveled at how mature he could be on moment and what a complete child he could be the next.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura," he said rubbing his head while giving her a sheepish smile.

"Just like old times..."

Sakura turned around to see her former-sensei walk toward them. "Took you long enough, Kakashi."

"Well, you see, actually—"

"Don't want to hear it," interrupted the pinkette, waving her hand dismissively and walked ahead of the two males. She felt that their lighthearted-ness was so out of place considering the situation they had become and inevitable part of. Even when it seemed the world was about to crumble around them, their strong ties never wavered.

_Sasuke..._

Kakashi chuckled lightly as the three of them leapt up into the trees and began their journey.

.

.

.

There it was again.

Sakura swore she had seen the silhouette of a person pass by them... again. She looked up ahead at Kakashi and Naruto. They were moving along at the same pace, oblivious to what had caught her attention. She decided against telling them.

They continued on, maneuvering through the trees, blending in with the surrounding darkness that was slowly settling in. They were literally invisible. What else would you expect of those of their caliber?

Sakura whipped her head to the left, and this time she was sure she had seen the same figure. It was moving in the opposite direction. She had just enough time to notice the familiar way the silhouette's hair stood up and the pair of red eyes with swirling tomoes that caught her gaze, before—

"Sakura."

Startled, the pinkette looked up at her two comrades.

"Sakura, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Naruto."

"Well, as far as we know this is where the city's barrier starts," began Kakashi, pointing to a small area on the ground a few feet ahead of them. "Sakura, you have some papers to give to the Kazekage, so you should go from the north entrance. Naruto and I will enter from the west. We'll round up the ninja we can."

Sakura was about to protest why they had to split, but nodded in agreement anyway. She could take care of herself. The city of Sunagakure loomed ahead; it had changed so much. The tall cliffs and buildings that were skillfully made were now reduced to... an aftermath no village should have to face.

She turned around and began circling the outskirts of the city. Soon, the north entrance came into view, and Sakura increased her pace, eager to get within city bounds—

She felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and pull her backward. It was so sudden that whatever noise of surprise she was about to make stopped in her throat. The north entrance seemed to move farther and farther away as her kidnapper moved them both into the secrecy of a sandy cliff side nearby. Sakura struggled, flailing as she tried to removed the strong grip around her stomach. When her hands came into contact with the hard muscles of the arm, a sense of familiarity rose in her. She stopped moving.

She felt two hands grip her shoulders and turn her whole frame around.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter!

Two chaps in one week? Not bad, huh?

Please read and review my sweethearts.

-cocoablossom


	6. Distant

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"What are you doing–?"

"It's not safe here, Sakura." She struggled against his vice like grip as he tried to drag her farther away from the city. Something just didn't seem right.

"Let go, Sasuke!"

The raven-haired man silenced her with a hard stare, one that he had never given her before. "I told you, it's not safe. Why are you even here?"

Sakura looked up at him incredulously. "You told me that Madara is planning to attack Suna. Kakashi, Naruto, and I are trying to help the rest of the villagers and ninja escape."

"Kakashi and Naruto are here with you too?"

"...yes," Sakura replied, somewhat uncertain.

"Where are they?"

"We split up.

"Where are the papers you were going to give to the Kazekage?"

Sakura stared up at him confused. "They are with me...how did you know I have them?" she asked a second later.

"Where did they enter the city from?" he continued, oblivious to her question.

"...who?" Her mind was swirling with questions.

"Kakashi and Naruto, who else?" Her jerked her arm. Sasuke's eyes turned red as he gave her a lethal stare, annoyed at her incoherency.

Why was he acting so cold toward her all of a sudden? "What's wrong with you?"

"Where did they enter from?"

"Why does that matter?!" Sakura yanked her arm out of his tight hold, and rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

Sasuke let out a loose breath, his frustration dwindling down. He reached out toward her tentatively, and when she didn't resist, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm sorry," he said.

Sakura lay her head against his chest in acceptance of his apology, but somehow it seemed out of place... and almost forced.

When she pulled back, Sasuke cupped her face in her hands. His expression seemed distant as he bent his head down to kiss her. Sakura raised herself on her toes, kissing him back. But the way his lips moved against hers seemed... different somehow, and so foreign. Sasuke broke the kiss and tilted her head back, pressing his thumbs on her temples. Her emerald irises were wide open as she stared up at him. He stared back, eyes burning red. His penetrating gaze made her widen her eyes even more; it seemed like as if he was searching for something, and it also seemed like he had found what he wanted because within the next second he was gone.

The only evidence of his presence was the ringing sensation in her head and the tingling feeling on her lips.

When she finally regained herself, Sakura retraced her way back to the city and to the north entrance.

But she stopped in her tracks.

The north entrance: it wasn't there.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I had no internet (again) for about half a week, and I was sick for the past two weeks. Bummer...

I hope this gets the story going some more!

Please review, because I love hearing from you guys.

-cocoablossom


	7. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It made no sense to her. How could an _entrance_ disappear? It must be a genjutsu. She tried releasing it, but nothing happened.

Sakura reached out and all she felt was solid rock; nothing that indicated that there was something that would give way to an entrance.

"How can this be?" she muttered out loud to herself as her hand moved across the surface of the rock.

She snapped out of her confusion. There was no time. She had to catch up with Kakashi and Naruto... and Sasuke.

_Sasuke_.

Her mind involuntarily wandered back to the strange way he had behaved with her. Granted, Sasuke was a bit different than the average people she knew, but even for him, it was too un-Sasuke. But... what if it hadn't been him? Sakura made an annoyed sound as she began running around to the other entrance Kakashi and Naruto used. Why hadn't she looked to see if the ring was on his finger?

As the west entrance came into view and Sakura slipped in, she couldn't help the raw, gut feeling she had that something was out of place. Suna's streets were bare, and more than half of the buildings lay in rubble. Though she was moving quickly on her feet, everything seemed to pass by slowly: the broken down buildings, the barren street-sides—as if they were mocking her.

She didn't know which way she was going, but she kept on running. Her mind was swarming with confusion, with questions. She couldn't go to the Kazekage right now, she had to find Kakashi and Naruto... but how could she tell them that she felt someone was after them without bringing up Sasuke and her unexpected meeting with him not too long ago?

Her trained eyes searched, following every outline of everything that lay in her surroundings. She propelled herself upward, and onto the top tallest building that had still been left standing. And she finally realized why everything seemed so out of place: everyone was gone.

She was the only one there.

* * *

Yes, I know short chapter... which is why I updated twice today!

Read and review!

-love cocoa-chan.


	8. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was what she had been waiting for: a chakra spike.

It was just a spike, but she felt it, and it jolted through her violently before it left as soon as it came. Her head whipped to where she felt it was coming from and her feet automatically began moving.

The city had been deserted. The only possible scenario her mind could come up with was that Madara had gotten to Suna before Kakashi, Naruto, and she did... but didn't Sasuke tell her that Madara wasn't planning anything against Suna anytime soon?

Her feet led her back to where she had entered the city from. Sakura paused for a second, debating if she should follow; it could be a trap. But at the same time, it would probably be her only chance to come into contact with someone. _Contact_. That's what she needed at the moment.

Sakura found herself at the edge of the city's barrier, and her surroundings soon morphed from sandy cliff-sides to densely packed forest trees. Whoever... whatever she was following was moving fast... and leading her somewhere. A couple seconds later, her ears caught the sound of running footsteps that were not too far ahead... so she was following some_body_.

She continued, veering around the trees and maneuvering her way through the dense maze-like forest. The footsteps up ahead were all she could think of, all she could concentrate on. But she was not prepared for what lay next.

She made that one last turn... and she stopped, frozen... shocked... petrified...?

No, no it couldn't be. There was just no way...

Either she was going crazy... or that truly was her former sensei's heavily battered body that now lay limp and motionless on the ground.

"Kakashi!" Sakura frantically stepped forward, but stopped when she noticed another figure emerge, blocking her way.

"Sasuke? What are—" she stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes automatically fell onto the hand on which he wore the ring. It glinted softly... but what caught her attention was the way the blood-covered kunai glistened in his grasp. Sakura let her eyes trail back up to his. Her lips quivered. "You didn't... you couldn't have..."

Sasuke stood motionless, not refuting her accusation. He stood there, just staring at her, not making any move to console her. Not like he could have.

A single tear fell out of her eye. She blinked, and he was gone, out of her line of sight. When she blinked once more... everything was well, black.

* * *

Okay, that's two updates this week. I know it does not make up for the long wait, but I had some personal things going on.

Hope you guys likey. Please review!

-cocoablossom


	9. Mockery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I was reading over some of the reviews for this story and I noticed a couple that requested that the chapters be longer in length. So... ta da! Happy reading :)

* * *

She was aware... enough. A rough and uneven wall scraped at her back as she tried moving, but her body was not responding as it should have; her movements were slow and sluggish. A couple of minutes later she gave up and slumped back down again. Her head lolled to one side. Where was she? The room, or whatever she was held a brisk chill to it, and she was able to feel a faint cross-breeze. Her mind immediately brought back the image of the heavily bruised body of her sensei... and Sasuke. Her head began spinning... there was just no way Sasuke could have—even her mind refused to think if it.

She had never felt so alone in her life.

But some part of her mind began thinking: where had Naruto been? She did not recall seeing him there when she had confronted Sasuke. Had he been captured? Or worse... had Sasuke gotten to him too and... no, Naruto would'nt—couldn't lose to him. Her vision blurred. She felt helpless and useless and dependent just like she had been before as a genin. Tears pooled in her lap as she hunched over and let out the emotions that threatened to make her burst—the emotions that a ninja like her would force down and away. But allowing that mask to slip would help her cope. So that is what she did.

* * *

Her tear stained face was now stoic, void of emotion. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, motionless, staring in no particular direction. She had drifted in and out of consciousness during the duration of that time... whoever had brought her here had most likely drugged her body, and she could feel the effects of it slowly wear off. She flexed her fingers and toes as a mild sense of relief settled in her.

The dull sounds of footsteps and the creaking of a door being opened jolted the pinkette out of her aimless staring. A faint light drifted into the room and she could make out the silhouette of a person entering and walking toward her. Sakura gathered herself up and the last bit of chakra she had, ready to put up a fight and defend herself if necessary.

"It's better if you don't move," said a voice. The lilting tenor of it was familiar...

Sakura ignored the voice and tried propping herself up using her hands. She was suddenly jerked back against the rough surface of the wall and for the first time, Sakura noticed the pair of charkra-infused shackles around her wrists... had she been chained the whole time?

"I told you not to move," reminded the voice.

Sakura complied, seeing as there was nothing else she was capable of doing at the moment.

"Hello, Sakura." The figure stopped in front of her and crouched down to her level, a little too close for her liking.

When her emerald irises adjusted to the dimness of the room, she immediately recognized the red, swirling eyes that were staring intensely into hers... the raven-colored hair that was brushing her cheeks as the person leaned forward. An immediate surge of hatred and a feeling of betrayal filled her, choking her, pushing down whatever she was about to say.

"I trusted you, Sasuke," she choked out, hurt and betrayal evident in her voice.

"You were so easy to trick," he said, letting his nose skim the bridge of hers. Sakura tried turning her face away, an unbearable burning sensation filling her throat as the man she had loved began to mock her. His hand gripped the side of her head, forcing her to look at him. The tomoes of his eyes swirled endlessly as she stared into them, her own wide and shocked. "Are you still shocked, Sakura?" His thumb brushed her lower lip. "Did you honestly think I would ever ally with Konoha?" His every word dripped with cynicism and hate.

The part that she was most angry about was that she had believed he was on Konoha's side. On _her_ side.

"Did you think I cared about _you_?" He leaned forward and grazed her ear with his teeth. "Did you think I could ever _love_ you?" He whispered, his breath burning the side of her neck.

Yes, she had.

His words were a verbal stab, each one delivering more damage than the preceding one. Her lips began to quiver. The emotions she had thought she had fully let out were building again, threatening to take her over. She wanted so bad to push him away, but her body would not respond. Her mind was in shock. His voice was defeaning though he was only talking to her in a whisper.

Sasuke leaned back slightly on his heels to stare at the pinkette. "You know, Madara needed someone on the _inside_... and I immediately thought of you," he recounted, fingering the silver ring on his hand. "Your undying love... your blind faith..." his voice dripped with sarcasm and disgust. "When I left Konoha, you had promised yourself you'd never feel anything for me again, didn't you?"

Yes, she had.

"You couldn't keep that promise to yourself. _You're weak_." His words were only an affirmation of what she was beginning to think of herself.

She watched as he took the ring off his finger and held it up. "Thank you for this," he said, leaning forward. He gripped her head painfully to prevent her from turning away as he pressed his lips to hers. Sakura stayed motionless as he kissed her. She felt his hand finger the edge of her blouse before it slipped inside and inched its way up. Sakura tried moving away; she didn't want this; it was too much for her to bear.

Noticing her refusal, Sasuke pulled back slightly. "Don't you love me, Sakura?" He asked sarcastically as he brushed his lips down her jaw. Her instinct was to bring her legs up and push him away. She was surprised when her legs responded. Sasuke staggered back, momentarily startled, but quickly caught himself. His red eyes swirled with anger as he stood up and towered over her small form. She felt him grip her forearm painfully. The last thing she remembered was a shock of pain in her body and the swirling tomoes of his eyes before everything became black... again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading! I hope to maintain at least a 1000 word chapter length from now on. Please read and review. I love hearing from you all.

Wishing everyone a fulfilling, prosperous, and wonderful new year. Love you all.

-cocoablossom


	10. Hope of Escape

Disclaimer: Naruto is under Kishimoto-san's possession.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

akldfsktilsktiaewndgh! I know, I know, it has been a loonnnggggg time since my last update, but I have two reasons (or excuses, if you prefer to think so): first, I have been dedicating a good chunk of time reviewing the previous chapters to lengthen them and add more depth. Second, I needed to figure a good and worth-it enough way to continue this. I don't want to update for the heck of it; I want it to be something that is worth reading.

I am almost done with the rewriting. I'll put up a notification on my profile and in the author's note for one of the upcoming updates for when it's done completely.

I want to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story. I never imagined it would get this far.

I love you all.

Happy reading!

xoxo.

* * *

A light draft caused her to shudder. Sakura blinked a couple times to allow her vision to focus, vaguely wondering where she would wake up to find herself now. Her head was jerked up by a callous grip on her chin. She grimaced slightly, feeling the soreness spread through her body after being still for so long. She flexed her wrists and ankles and realized she was tied to a wooden chair and completely immobile. The coarse strings of the rope dug into her skin and she was sure it would leave marks. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized who's face she was staring into.

It was none other than Madara... himself.

She recoiled spasmodically from his grip, turning her head harshly to the side. Her mind began to conjure up the longest string of curses she could manage to form.

_You filthy, fucking bastard. You mo—_

"Hold that thought, Sakura" he began, raising his index finger. Hearing her name come out of his mouth was unusual and out of place. The one mutual enemy every person had, regardless of where they were from, was now addressing her casually as if she was a longtime companion of his. Her eyes narrowed and she poured all of her unfiltered hatred into her emerald irises as she stared back at his amused expression. "We've just met, Sakura. Be polite," he chided lightly. "I'd usually begin now with an introduction... it seems, expected, right?" Madara leaned down, placing one of his hands on hers, letting his finger traces the roughened edge of the rope around her wrist. "I'd tell you how much I despise Konoha, and maybe even give you a little history lesson, but I'm sure you already know. So, I shall get to my main point and save you the boredom of that recount. You're the one who is going to do all the talking, Sa-ku-ra." Her name came out teased and he tipped her chin up with one finger. She could see the trademark Uchiha features of his face, most similar to Sasuke: the black eyes, the raven colored hair... the mere thought of the man she had (did she still?) loved so dearly caused an unexpected sting in her eyes. Madara seemed to notice because there was a different way he was staring at her now... it was like he knew something about...

"There is no way I am telling you anything," she spat lethally.

"As expected," the man muttered, straightening his back. "You see, Sakura, I've changed. I used to enjoy interrogation and the different methods of forcing information out of staunch shinobi like you, but now... I guess I have lost interest in that." Madara shrugged as if it was simply a hobby he did not find occupying enough. "You won't be alone for much long, cherry blossom." he informed, shutting the door as he walked out.

Sakura stiffened at the nickname he gave her. Madara gave her one last look before walking out.

* * *

It was a simple technique really, but almost impossible to detect or notice. Sakura was grateful for the silence in the room as she went back to one of her training sessions with Tsuande.

_"This is a simple method of gaining chakra when your own is depleted," began Tsunade. "I don't know what will happen in the near future and what situation we may find ourselves in—together or separate—but I have to make you ready."_

Sakura closed her eyes, willing herself to remember what her mentor had said word for word.

_"It's a basically derived technique. It is done through physical contact; in simple terms: touch." Tsunade took a step closer. "The body has a natural tendency to want to regain and maintain balance, a process we both know as homeostasis. Just like how one's body can warm itself up by "absorbing" the body warmth of another individual, so too can chakra be absorbed if this method is employed correctly. Hold out your hand," instructed the blonde. Tsunade placed her fingertips in the center of the pinkette's palm and continued. "Because of your exceptional chakra control, when you are depleted, you technically still have some remaining, but it is hard to activate because the body is trying to preserve the bit it has left. Activate that, in a sense, that 'guarded' chakra, and focus on that area of contact. Your body will immediately recognize the new chakra source because of the physical contact an outside individual is engaging in with you, and it will employ the natural tendency to restore chakra balance by absorbing it from that person. But your chakra manipulation must be precise and discreet." _

_"But how will the person not notice if you take from their chakra? Would their chakra lessen?" asked the pinkette._

_"Remember back to sharing body warmth: when you do, does the person who is sharing their body warmth with you get colder while you warm up? It's the same for—_

Sakura's head whipped up when she head the creaking of the door. And when she recognized the one person she would have never thought she'd see again after his blatant display of mockery, her resolve had become impossible to waver.

Besides, right now, she owed Tsunade an overdue hug for saving her life.

* * *

"Don't make this harder than it should be," he preached. Sasuke gripped her hair painfully and pulled her head back. "Just—

"I'm not telling you anything, bastard," she replied menacingly through clenched teeth. "Go f—"

The sound of her cheek being slapped echoed in the drafty room. Her face stung, but she refused to be defeated so easily. Her mind wasn't recognizing _his_ presence at all. Rather, she was focusing on employing the chakra technique Tsunade had taught her. And so far, it was working. It was a feeling of regeneration, of renewal. It was exhilarating, but she dared not hint at her secret triumph.

"Where is the Konoha underground base? How many Konoha shinobi are left?" he pressed, pulling her head over the back of the chair. The split wood scraped the base of her head and she could feel it cut into her skin.

"Like I said: I'm not going to tell you anything," she seethed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him raise his hand: it glowed a dark, navy blue. His intent was clear as he raised it to her overly-exposed neck, a malicious smile present on his face.

It was perfect, really.

Sakura wanted no more than to howl out in pure, agony at the burning sensation that seared into her throat and down to her shoulders. But, all she allowed herself was a low cry of pain as he let go of her head, letting it loll to the side. His hand trailed down her throat and torso, the tips of his fingers brushing her clothed breasts; his hand curved around her hip and continued down to her thigh; the way his eyes followed the path of his hand with malignant interest clearly portrayed his heinous enjoyment of her misery. When he withdrew his hand, Sakura groaned in relief, letting her body fall back into the worn out chair. The pain had been unbearable; her whole body was on fire—no, in shock, but she was sure the worst was over. She felt herself jerked forward, and the chair creaked as it was forced from its resting spot. Her hands momentarily brushed his.

Sasuke leaned forward, his lips at her ear. "You are of no use to me now. But, it's not like you have ever been," he finished thoughtfully, fingering one of the strands of her pink hair. "I'll have you dead in no time," he mused.

Sakura remained still as he exited the room, his words bearing no weight at all to her oblivious ears.

He had already given her more than she needed anyway.

* * *

She got to work quick.

The second the door slammed shut, Sakura concentrated her replenished her chakra to her wrists, the sudden flow of energy disintegrating the coarse ropes to ashes. She quickly undid the ropes around her ankles and stood on her feet. She was slightly shaky at first; she didn't know how long it had been since she had stood up straight, but having her feet touch solid ground felt good.

In her employment of the chakra technique, Sakura had minimized the amount of damage done to her body. Though she had felt the pain, her chakra went to work quick, healing the inflicted burns on her skin.

Sakura corrected her unstable gait with small steps as she moved toward the closed door of the room. She slowly pried it open, and to her surprise it gave way; it hadn't been locked. Sakura smirked; they must have been complacent due to her condition—

Wrong choice.

Ahead of her was a maze of short corridors that gave way to three others. She stopped just before the intersection, hiding the presence of her chakra before she randomly chose the one to her right. She could only guess-work her way to freedom now.

The sound of voices ahead caused her to impulsively turn left as she continued walking on. She was beginning to understand the network of where she was. Right now, she was wandering through a myriad of identical rooms all with closed doors; she had no clue as to what they housed at the moment and it wasn't like she wanted to find out. A couple minutes into her escape, she was sure her absence would have been noticed, but Sakura couldn't rush this. This would probably be the only chance she'd have to get out.

She wished she could see better in the corridor she was currently walking down. The network of rooms must lead to some main area... with an exit. She hurried ahead quietly, but noticed a room up ahead with the door slightly ajar. She heard a light groan and a person dressing entirely in black with a bloodied knife walk out, completely oblivious to her presence.

Was there someone else kept hostage here? Sakura stilled, deciding whether or not she should venture in. She had the hope of escape... could she knowingly leave someone behind even though she wasn't familiar with them?

Sakura watched the person dressed in black disappear into the darkness of the hallway before she slipped inside the room. Against the opposite wall was a person slumped in a wooden chair much like the one she had been sitting in. She walked forward cautiously, and reached out with her hand. The person was tied to the chair in the same fashion as she had been, but their appearance was much worse: the slumped body was heavily injured and covered in rags; deep cuts and bruises were apparent everywhere; she could not make out skin from blood. The magnitude of this person's condition tore her heart. "Are you okay?"

The person's head jerked up violently, causing Sakura to step back in surprise. A pair of shocked eyes stared up into hers. "Sakura?" His voice was hoarse and barely audible. There was a hint of disbelief in it.

The pinkette gasped at the sight of his red eyes with tears of blood dripping down his cheeks. There was just no way...

"Sasuke?"

But he had been with...

How was this possible?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, guys: how was that? Was it worth the wait? Again, I sincerely apologize for how long this took. I hope this does make up for it. Please read and review. You don't know how much it means to me.

Oh, and I also have a new fic out. It's called _Strung Out_, and it's a Modern AU; it's a new take on the couple I love so much: SasuSaku. Feel free to check it out sometime!

luv, cocoa-chan.


	11. Emotionally Conflicted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

Her mind was numb. She didn't know what to think. Sasuke had been with her… interrogating her the whole time, so how was he now tied down to a chair with severe injuries that should have caused him to die long ago?

"I didn't know they had you here," she heard him say, his face showing some of his shock. Then as if, regaining himself and his usual composure, he looked at her sternly. "Get out of here while you can, Sakura."

Sakura didn't move. She was rooted to the spot. Immobile. Frozen. Her mind went back to the moment of her capture… Kakashi… the mockery made of her love and loyalty to him… but who had that Sasuke been? Had it really been _the_ Sasuke she had gotten to know and fall in love with once more?

"Tell me it's really you this time," she whispered hoarsely. She took a step closer, her vision blurred slightly by the tears that stubbornly formed in her eyes.

Did she still love him? At the moment, seeing him the way he was: yes. She wanted an affirmation… a sort of guarantee that letting him into her life again had not been a mistake. She wanted a confirmation that this time she had made the right decision and fell in love with the right person.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, I…" she trailed, at a loss for words. Her eyes searched his face and her brow furrowed in confusion and desperation. She knew she didn't have much time left if she wanted to make it out alive. Lingering too long would only slim her chances of doing so.

"Get out of here while you can, Sakura," he hissed authoritatively.

"But you—"

"Did you hear me?" he pressed, struggling against the restraint on his hands and ankles. "Madara does not like being outsmarted. If he finds you again, it will be worse than what you had to go through."

Sakura remained still. She could not just leave him here, regardless of what he had seemingly done to her if that had actually been him in the first place. She heard the chair creak as Sasuke leaned forward as far as possible against the ropes tying him down to once again verbally force her to leave. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes caught the glint of a silver band on the little finger of his left hand. It looked like it had been melted into his flesh; it stood out like a mutilation against the skin of his burnt hand. A gasp escaped her lips and the dull sound of footsteps jolted her to reality.

It was the ring she had given him.

"Damn it, Sakura. Get the hell out of here."

"No, I can't leave without you, Sasuke," she replied, quickly undoing the ropes around his hand.

"Shit, Sakura, just listen to—"

"I can't leave you here," she interrupted, bending down to free his ankles.

"Sakura," he began, hissing at the pain that shot up his arms as he moved them to place his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him, "why are you—"

"I said no." Sakura stood up, placing her palm in the center of his chest. She sent a jolt of her chakra into his body, allowing his superficial injuries to heal almost immediately and supplying him with sufficient enough energy for their escape. She helped him to his feet, steadying him against her with the support of her body.

"I can manage," he said, pushing off of her once he gained proper balance.

"Where is the—"

Before she could continue, Sasuke grabbed a hold of her face, pressing his lips to hers roughly. It had lasted only a second before he pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room with a slight limp.

* * *

"We have to come up with a way to bypass the rest of Madara's men," said Sasuke as they stealthily rounded another corner.

"What if you employ a henge of me and I of you? I'm the one who was caught and is now supposed to be injured badly from interrogation," suggested Sakura as she peeked around the wall behind him, eyeing the men that were going about their business ahead of them.

Sasuke turned around a fraction, his eyes searching her face and body for any sign of damage. His lips pressed into a thin line as his mind went through the different possibilities of what she may have had to go through during his absence. "Sakura I—"

"It's not important right now," she interrupted, directing his attention to the working men ahead of them. _They used you, Sasuke_, she thought to herself.

Sakura pulled back and tugged on his arm, signaling him to begin forming his henge along with her. Their disguises slid into place in synchronization and as her pink hair darkened, Sakura found herself staring into a pair of deep, emerald eyes exactly like hers, yet they held a sort of adoration and… love that she would have never hesitate to let herself drown in.

With a deep breath, Sakura assumed the identity of the man in front of her and walked out with him, tugging his arm harshly.

The shinobi noticed their entrance and made way for the two of them.

"Sasuke," addressed one of the men with a bow to the pinkette. "I see you've finally finished with her," he commented, nudging his head in Sasuke's direction. Sakura mentally relaxed a bit. Either no one had gone back to her room to check on her, or no one here had gotten the news yet.

Sakura, gripped the head of her "prisoner" and tugged the pink hair harshly. She watched her face twist into a pained wince as Sasuke played along with her act. She hoped Sasuke wasn't much of a talker and that he was his usual mute self among Madara's men. She didn't want to talk and give herself and Sasuke away. Sakura pushed Sasuke ahead of her, making it appear as if she was being taken away by him and that Sasuke was not interested in useless conversation.

"Which way?" asked Sakura once they were out of earshot. They both maintained their henge as a couple more of Madara's men appeared at the other end of the hallway and began walking in their direction.

"Right then left. We'll use the back exit," whispered Sasuke.

Sakura flexed her fingers nervously around Sasuke's wrist as the men walking down the opposite side of the hallway got closer. She knew that their henge was faultless: it looked like Sasuke was the one leading away a brutally injured Sakura with a look of pure contempt.

The men they were crossing paths nodded at Sakura slightly, taking in her appearance as Madara's right hand man. She acknowledged them with a cold stare and continued on with her "prisoner".

When they turned right, her heart sped up in anticipation. This seemed like it was it. Sakura let out a shaky breath as the back entrance came into view.

"Once we get out, we have to keep going until we exit the forest. We want to be out of "sensing" range," informed Sasuke as he pulled open the door. He motioned for her to enter and they walked silently, weaving through a small maze of sand colored walls.

The contrast between the brisk air and the warmth of her hand in his as he led her made her shiver. She felt goose bumps rise along her arm as the warmth tickled her skin as it traveled up to her shoulder. Sakura stared at the back of his pink-hair covered head—her thoughts elicited a myriad of emotions within her: she was happy they were together now, in this moment, yet a part of her was still… was it doubt? Sadness? Hurt? She didn't know.

"Right here," Sasuke directed, lifting the hatch of a small door on the ground and revealing a sort of underground tunnel network. Sasuke jumped down first, and steadying himself on his weakened legs. He held his arms out for her and Sakura took them, allowing him to help her in. His hands smoothed over her arms and with a barely-there smile as he ushered her forward. "Let's go."

The sound of their running footsteps were dulled by the densely walled tunnel they were running in. Sakura could feel the ground below her elevate slightly and she sensed they were reaching ground level, and most importantly: an exit.

The sudden change in lighting forced her to screw her eyes shut as the smell of trees filled her nostrils. Sasuke was right behind her, encouraging her with a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

"We're fine now," announced Sasuke. He braced himself on his knees and panted quietly, eyeing the pinkette who was standing in front with her back facing him. He was seriously low on chakra; the bit that she had supplied him with had now dwindled to almost nothing. They had ran a solid few miles, and he was sure they were far away enough. He was also sure that there was a small, obscure town far enough away in which they'd find a place to stay.

"You need to rest now. We need to find a place to stay, and then I'll take care of your injuries." Sakura turned around to face him, realizing how monotone and nonchalant her voice sounded. She allowed him to lean into her as they walked on.

"What's wrong?" he asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe it…I didn't know they had you, Sakura. Madara was on to me, and it seems like he had known about… us… for a while now. A couple days ago on my way back… I guess he decided to make his move." Sasuke looked down at the bruises on his body, recalling the day he was recounting.

Sakura's heart clenched at the thought of anything happening to him. But at the moment, she found she couldn't bear to say anything to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sakura?" he whispered softly, leaning his forehead on her temple. The way he was interacting with her now seemed… intimate. Sakura found she was unable to reciprocate in the same way because her mind kept going back to—

"_Did you think I could ever love you?"_

It had been his voice, but had it really been him? Had it been the Sasuke that was leaning into her for support now?

"I didn't know what had happened to you," she lied… though if Sasuke knew what exactly had happened to her, he would have easily caught the double meaning of her reply.

"I'm right here," he breathed, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura stilled for a second, but continued on, leaning into the kiss he was placing on her temple. Her lips trembled as the past events crashed down on her. She was thankful that the day had transitioned into the evening, because it made her emotional turmoil less noticeable.

She didn't say she loved him back.

He noticed, but decided not to say anything as well.

* * *

"There's a motel we could stay in up ahead. It'll have to do for now," said Sasuke. He pointed to an old building that seemed to be a part of the small little town they were now approaching. Sakura didn't know exactly how far they had walked, but considering the burn in her legs, she knew that they were now a long way away.

A bell chimed as they entered the seemingly empty motel. The old lady sitting opposite the entrance eyed them as they approached.

"Room for two, please," said Sakura, placing her hands on the chipped, wooden desk.

"There's only one bed; is that okay for you two?" asked the lady.

"That is—," Sakura stopped midsentence noticing the henge Sasuke had slid into place: he was now a brown-haired and blue-eyed male with olive skin.

"I don't have anything else for you two right now."

"No, no it's fine," she finished, realizing his need for the henge. The lady handed them a key and the two of them made their way upstairs and to their room.

As Sasuke closed the door to their room behind her, Sakura suddenly felt out of place with him… alone. She turned her head to the side and noticed him come up behind her. His arms wrapped around her middle and she felt his mouth press into her shoulder. His henge slowly slipped away, his brown hair darkeneing into jet black.

How long had it been since they had last been together alone?

Her captivity had tampered with her sense of time. She didn't know.

"You're badly hurt, Sasuke. You need rest." She felt his mouth press into the hollow behind her ear.

"Don't worry about that now. I'm fine," he whispered back, nipping her ear lobe. His hands trailed over her arms, stomach… hips, reveling in the feeling of her close proximity.

"I'm serious, Sasuke," she repeated, removing herself from his embrace. "I need to check your injuries. Lie down."

He sighed and did as he was told. He knew something was wrong with her, but restrained himself from asking. He'd just have to wait for the right moment to ask her.

His eyes never left her face as she took her spot next to him and began to slowly peel his shirt off.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said noticing her pained expression.

She sent him a sharp glare. "Who is the medic here?"

Sasuke smirked. His Sakura was still in there somewhere.

* * *

"Okay, all done," announced Sakura habitually. She had used the scarce materials available in the room they were staying in like the single towel in the bathroom and the flimsy toilet paper. Surprisingly, there was an extra pair of clothes in the room: a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants. "Here, wear this," she said, handing him the pants.

She felt weakened as she turned around and began to gather the bloodied cloth and tissue, but Sasuke stopped her midway.

She felt the bed dip as he sat next to her, his body moving more easily than before. He raised his hand to cup the side of her face. His thumb stroked the top of her cheek and brushed her wet eyelashes as involuntary tears formed in her eyes. Sakura raised her hand to move his away, but as her fingers closed around his wrist, he moved forward, capturing her mouth with his. Sakura felt her body tingle sweetly, as he kissed her and whispered her name in gratitude and desire. She felt him nip her lower lip, and she knew this was his way of telling her he wanted to go further. Her hand trailed up his chest as he kissed her this time, deeply. She whimpered softly against his mouth and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"No, Sauske I—"

He interrupted her with another kiss that made her resolve falter.

"Sasuke, I can't… not right now," she whispered, pushing him back lightly. Their faces were only inches apart and their breath mingled as they panted softly.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong," he asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I need to go wash-up," she said. It was an insufficient excuse, but it wasn't a lie. Sakura gathered the bloodied cloth and tissue and grabbed the white shirt, heading to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke staring after her.

* * *

She let out a shaky breath and gripped the edge of the sink. Sakura turned on the taps, adjusting the water to a lukewarm temperature and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had taken off her vest and eyed the tender and burned skin of her neck, stomach, and chest. She tilted her head back as far as she could, wincing at the slight pain that shot through her and began healing herself, slowly…

Had she not used the technique her mentor had taught her, Sakura was sure she would not have survived such brutality easily. At the time, she had not felt the pain as the injury was being inflicted because of the chakra technique she had used, but now Sakura could feel a stinging sensation begin to spread through her as her chakra licked and healed her sensitive skin.

Sakura hissed as she began cleaning the dried blood on her skin. As she reached around to unclasp her bra, she noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway, his eyes wide.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but he was in front of her in a flash, gaping at her burnt skin. He picked her up, forcing her to sit on the counter and took his spot in front of her. She heard him curse under his breath as his eyes trailed down the length of her wound.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, though he knew it was futile. His had ghosted over her bruised skin.

_You_, she thought to herself, reluctantly. She felt her vision blur and her lower lip tremble. And the next moment, she was hugging him tightly, pressing her face into his neck to muffle her sobs.

All he could do was cradle her against him.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Okay, another update for you guys! I know this one took a while, but my internet connection wasn't working correctly: it would keep connecting and disconnecting… but, that's beside the point. I hope you enjoyed. Please do review :)

luv,

cocoablossom.


	12. A Renewed Sort of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Err meh gerr! IT''S BEEN SOOO FREAKIN' LONG. I checked the last update date and was like: -_-

Well then, ride the emotional roller coaster, enjoy the much-needed fluff, and all that jazz.

Happy reading!

And, yes: I am still alive :D

* * *

Her sobs had died down long ago, but neither of them moved. His thumb smoothed rhythmically down the back of her neck as he struggled with the internal war that was escalating inside of him. After several minutes of silence Sakura pulled back and wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hands. She felt him pull her closer to him so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter.

"Let me," he urged in a hoarse whisper, as she picked up a cloth to start cleaning the dried blood from her neck. She gave in silently and tilted her head back a bit, feeling the ghost of his hand and the light pressure of the cloth against her bruised skin.

He did so meticulously, careful not to let her feel even the slightest of pain. As he continued down to her chest and torso, Sasuke realized that she would need to remove her chest bindings if he was to properly clean her wound, but he made no attempt to tell her to do so. He felt so out of place... he felt that there was now some barrier between them... something that had driven them apart, and he was scouring his mind to figure out what it could be.

As if realizing this, Sakura reached around herself, undoing the bindings around her and peeling them off her skin slowly. She pressed her lips together to choke down her cry of pain as she pulled the cloth away from her breasts, and all Sasuke could do was watch her struggle in agony.

He could not bear to look at her bare chest. On a normal day, without the unknown wedge that was now driven between them, he would have taken pleasure in such an action by her, but now it hurt to look. He somehow felt he was responsible for her current condition.

If only he knew how accurate he was.

* * *

He cleaned the whole expanse of her wound, and she healed herself almost completely. It would have been hard to imagine that an injury of such magnitude was present no too long ago considering how perfectly healed her skin seemed. All was done, but Sakura did not move and neither did he. Her eyes tentatively glanced at him and she was a bit surprised to find him staring right back at her... why was she surprised? She didn't know, but there was one thing she was sure about: she still loved him... heck, when did she stop? She wanted him to love her back with the same intense passion that she held for him. She just had not known what to say... what to do...

For him, the silence was worse than seeing her cry. For a man more of action than words, he never had such a dire need for conversation. His eyes met with their reflection in the mirror: he was at a loss for what to say that would break the undeniable rift between them and allow for some understanding; his gaze traveled down the expanse of her bare back, following every bony indent of her spine.

"Sakura, I need to—"

"Love me, Sasuke."

Puzzled, Sasuke met her bloodshot eyes. They seemed glazed over with a look of... desperation? Hope? There was something there... but he could not quite figure out what. His mouth opened to say something, but not a sound came out.

"Love me," she repeated, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into his chest.

She wanted to ignore the feelings inside of her and just have him... _love_ her. That was what she wanted. She wanted to forget about Madara, the world, her mental conflict... she wanted the bounds of her conscience to be just him and just her. She wanted to drown in him before she would have to go back to a reality she would not be able to escape from anytime soon. So, she slid her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Sakura..."

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Though it was her asking him, Sakura was the first to move forward, sliding forward to further decrease the space between them. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling his head down to allow their lips to meet. His mouth moved sweetly against hers when he finally began to respond to her kiss; her body quivered slightly as his arms came up to cradle her weakened body. Feeling his passion resurface, Sasuke pulled her closer and raised a supporting hand to her jaw to keep her head still as he tilted his face to kiss her fully. Her hand smoothed up the back of his neck and disappeared into his unruly hair as their kisses became more fervent.

It was _only_ him and _only_ her...

The world feud they were helplessly thrust into the middle of was hard to have the mind stray far from, but in their moment of increasing emotional intensity it seemed like the easiest thing they could do. She heard the whispers of apologies drift to her ears as their mouths parted for air...

Her body began to tremble as their kisses deepened. Her mouth opened instinctively and she felt the tip of his tongue tentatively slip into her mouth and touch her own... as if asking permission. Sakura stilled for a second, but when she did not protest or stop him, she felt him situate himself against her more intimately before engaging them both in a heady kiss...

Sakura felt his moment of hesitation place a conviction in her heart that this was the true Sasuke, her true Sasuke... but the delicacy and volatility of their secret relationship was hard to ignore... he had "betrayed" her once already, so what would stop him from doing so again? She had always felt Sasuke had a higher loyalty, a higher, divine purpose—good or evil— that stopped her from achieving a closeness she most desired with him. This only made her recent shock a persistent nag, a harsh tug backward. But, Sakura forced herself to remove such reservations from her conflicted mind: whether this was the Sasuke that had ruthlessly tortured and mocked her, or the genuine Sasuke she had escaped with, Sakura did not know. All she wanted was a moment of love with him, a moment that would temporarily repair the scars on her heart and restore her to a bare minimum of endurance. Then she would face the consequences... whatever they would present themselves to be.

It seemed like a futile resolve, but right now, she couldn't care less.

* * *

She faintly whispered to him that she needed to take a shower, and in their clouded state of mind, they both made their way to the designated curtained space, a mess of passion, confusion, and tangled limbs.

Every touch of his fingers against her skin and every kiss he laid on its porcelain expanse was as soft as rose petals yet it shot like electricity through her, fogging her mind and making her body hum while engulfed in his sweet presence. Their bare bodies were soaked and the tips of their fingers were beginning to prune, but they were lost in each other, coiled tightly together in want and need... and desperation for something that would prove they were now closer together than ever, physically and mentally.

His mouth was... everywhere... on her lips, forehead, neck, shoulders... the feeling was making her sense of reality go haywire. All she was aware of was how her body would automatically respond to him, arching in a desperate curve to allow him to continue without inhibition. His hands were constantly moving: caressing the angle of her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her lower back, the indent of her hips—there was just no end—to Sakura it felt like he was possessing her.

His name was a sweet song from her lips that he was kissing into play. Sasuke did not understand her sudden change... her sudden passion. He wanted her too—he felt it had been ages since he had last been this close to her, but he felt out of place—inappropriate—improper. He felt her hand slide up his chest, and her pelvis begin to press intimately against his. His eyes flicked up to hers and he could clearly see the yearning in her emerald irises... but there was still something kept guarded behind the desire she was putting forth—

she arched against him and her mouth parted...

his hand shot forward, causing a low thud as it pressed against the tiled wall next to her head...

a gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hand grip the back of her thigh...

his fingers flexed against the soft flesh in his grasp—

"Sasuke..." she yearned; her hips rocked deliciously against his.

Lost in the dream-clouded eyes that were staring back at him, Sasuke responded with a flex of his pelvis, unconsciously angling her leg upward and partially wrapping it around his waist. The tip of his length prodded her sex slowly, and the soft mewl that escaped her lips further encouraged him to follow through with their intimate endeavor... but he found himself hesitating. On any other day, in any other circumstance he would have directed their intimacy with much more vigor and involvement, but there was something stopping him. Sasuke carried equal, if not more, desire for the woman so provocatively arched and coiled around him, so what was the impediment?

Her nails raked down the skin of his taut back in impatience. In one swift movement, after following in suit and letting go of his reservations just like she had moments ago, Sasuke sheathed himself in the scorching heat of her sex, emitting a low groan at the feeling of being clamped around so tightly against the skin of her neck. The borders of his awareness narrowed down to the shock of mind-numbbing pleasure he felt as he pulled back out and slide himself back in. His carnal urgency drove him to push them both far beyond the point of a sweet no return.

* * *

To him she had never before looked so calm and serene. She looked purely angelic as she slept peacefully in the warm confines of his arms. They were clothed: him in the black pants she had found earlier, and her in the shirt she had found along with it. They lay in silence: Sasuke gazed unblinking at the curvatures of her face as she rested quietly, almost forming a second protective blanket around her petite figure. Sasuke could not help but comb his fingers through the pink satin of her hair that splayed the pillow her head lay on.

The soft movement of his fingers against her scalp roused the pinkette from her slumber. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the room before making eye contact with the man that held her in a loving embrace. She felt too warm, but Sakura did not move.

It was there. He could feel it again when he noticed the guarded look in her eyes. That wedge... that rift... as of now, confrontation would be inevitable. "Talk to me, Sakura," he urged gently. His fingertips trailed up and down her cheek in an effort to relax her and encourage her to confide in him.

How could she say it exactly?

"I should have never let this happen to you," he murmured, tightening his hold on her. He should have been there to protect her. He felt inadequate, _weak_.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," she whispered, though her words did nothing to console him... or her for matter.

"I guess Madara had known for a while, he replied. "He was just waiting for the right time to..." Sasuke trailed, his eyes slicing into hers with a renewed fire. "Did you get a good look at the person?" he asked.

He was obviously referring to the one responsible for torturing her and putting her through the emotional turmoil she had to endure. She could see the different edge in his eyes. His jaw was clenched in masked anger. Sakura swallowed, feeling her words bunch up in her throat, choking down whatever maneuver she had planned to take to answer his question. Instead, a single word came out of her trembling lips, "you."

The vengeful fire in his eyes dissipated and he jerked back as if he had been burned. Sasuke's eyes were wide in fierce confusion as he saw an ensemble of emotion play on her face. "Sakura... what are you..?" He backed away from her, not sure of what to think of her words.

Sakura clutched the black fabric of the shirt she was wearing as if it would alleviate the escalating tension. She automatically got off the bed, backing into the corner opposite him "I'm sorry, Sasuke! I—" Sakura shook her head frantically, pressing the sides of her head with her hands. "It was you! They made you—it was your face, your voice, your hands..." Sakura trailed with a pained sob as she wrung her fingers, and rubbed her arms harshly as if she was again reliving the torture she had been put through and the unimaginable pain.

Sasuke took another step back, still not understanding what she was saying. Was she...? "Are you regretting me and..." his voice was hoarse and strained; he couldn't finish the sentence.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, taken aback by his misunderstanding. "NO! I never have, Sasuke! How can you say that?" Sakura took a tentative step forward. "It looked so real," she recounted, wrapping her arms around herself. "They used you to torture me... it was—I saw..." Sakura retraced her steps backward; her back hit the wall.

Sasuke remained silent as realization dawned on him. He finally understood what was making her feel...

The rift between them was deep.

He took a hesitant step forward in her direction. His mind was racing:

_You betrayed her once—_

his steps were slow, almost calculated...

_You know what she saw—_

he didn't want to frighten her...

_How can you prove you won't betray her again?_

He didn't want to lose the bit of trust she had in him, if there even was any left.

_How will you prove to her it wasn't you?_

She was within arm's reach. Sasuke wanted so badly to console her, to hold her...

He reached out to her, fearing she would resent him. "Sakura... I—"

To his surprise, Sakura slipped her fingers into his hand. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," she choked, heart-broken.

Why the hell was she apologizing?

Sasuke immediately pulled her into a tight embrace. Her renewed tears pooled and trickled down his bare skin. His eyes stung with raw emotion he had trained years to keep guarded. He understood the volatility of their situation... the fragile nature of their relationship... how would he prove—

"I still love you, Sasuke," she whispered. "I still love you." Her arms were tightly coiled around his neck.

Sasuke was happy and relieved to hear her say those words, but it hurt. It was like she was... forgiving him, choosing to look over what happened—he could tell what she saw had left an impression that would not be easy to clear. "I'm sorry," he whispered; he felt his words were inadequate, not covering the extent he wanted them to, but he didn't know what more he could say. "I love you Sakura, believe me," he rasped, his breath hot and urgent against the skin of her neck. Sasuke wanted so badly to scream at the top of his lungs that it was not him—what she had seen was unreal, fake... but he resisted the urge. He felt it was futile. She had seen what she seen: he could not undo that.

This was only something time would heal.

* * *

Sakura could not remember what had caused her to fall asleep again. She hadn't been tired. But when she awoke, she found Sasuke to be nowhere in sight. Her heart flip-flopped with a myriad of emotions, but she pushed them aside. She knew he hadn't _left_ her. Sakura proceeded to wash the stained uniform and set it out to dry to pass time, all the while wondering where her life would go from here on out.

By the time she had wrung out her wet clothes and set them on the steel rung in the bathroom, she head the door to the motel room creak open. She emerged from bathroom, instinctively knowing it was Sasuke. "I got you some clothes to wear and something to eat," she heard him say; she watched his henge slip away. He walked toward her with a bag in his hand; his eyes never left her face as she murmured a thank you, taking it from him. He was desperately searching for something that would give away what she was thinking, feeling, but her emotions were masked. He could always read her like an open book, only now he felt that book shut close on him, as she walked away to change attire.

* * *

"Your ring..." her fingers ghosted over his.

"It was taken from me," he informed quietly. He interlocked their hands, and the two of them glanced down at where they were joined.

They hadn't really talked much, though they both felt somewhat at ease now that everything had been put straightforward and was now clear.

"Do you know when Madara found out?" asked Sakura, attempting to change the subject that had been indirectly implied.

"No... I don't know what must have given it away."

"So what now?"

Sasuke glanced at her briefly, then got up from his spot next to her. "We've stayed here long enough," began Sasuke, feeling the battle-strategy tone he assumed waver as his mind briefly reviewed the past events, "we have to get back to the Konoha underground base; I'm sure they've found out we've escaped by now. I know all there is to know about Madara; we need to lead a full-scale attack soon."

_And kill the motherfucker_, he thought to himself.

* * *

The landscape around them was a continuous blur as they leapt from branch to branch, slipping down to solid ground to occasionally rest and navigate. Sasuke watched the pinkette silently as they moved. As if feeling she was being watched, Sakura glanced to her left, meeting his onyx gaze. Something in the way that he was looking at her made her stop. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, coming to a halt next to her. Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into an embrace she was not expecting.

Understanding the reason behind his actions, Sakura returned the hug. "Sasuke, I—"

Her words were cut off when he pressed his lips to hers in a deep and involving kiss. Sasuke attempted to pour all his feelings into the way he was kissing her, not allowing their mouths to part even when the pinkette tried to draw herself back for air. His sudden urgency slowed when he heard a small laugh escape her lips; he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"At this rate," began Sakura, breathing in the air she needed, "we'll never make it to Konoha."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to send out another search team?!"

"Relax, Naruto! Keep your voice down." Tsunade leaned forward, placing her palms wide on her desk in an authoritative manner. Kakashi stood silently in the corner of her office.

"Sakura has been missing for FOUR DAYS, Baa-chan, and you're not doing anything!"

"We don't need to—"

"OF COURSE WE DO!"

"because she's here."

"HOW CAN YOU—wait, Sakura's HERE?!"

Tsunade let out an annoyed breath as she walked out with the two men to welcome the return of her apprentice. "Call back the search team," she ordered to the small group of ninja she noticed as they made their way outside.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she recognized the silhouettes of her comrades. Her raven-haired companion landed on the ground the same time she did, and they both walked forward together. "Shisou, I'm so—"

"Sakura-chan! What happened to you?!" Naruto pulled the girl into a tight embrace. Sakura laughed, noticing Kakashi's gaze and his nod of welcome; she smiled and waved back. "I can't believe—" Naruto stopped, his arms falling to his sides.

Sakura turned around noticing that Sasuke had stayed behind her. He was a few yards away.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Naruto surged forward, mixed emotions surfacing in his heart.

"Naruto, no! He's—" before Sakura could finish her sentence, she saw Tsunade materialize between Naruto and Sasuke, stopping the blonde's advancement.

"He's with us, Naruto," she informed sternly.

Naruto was not the only one looking at the Hokage in confusion.

"Shisou? How did you..?" Sakura looked at her mentor in surprise.

"Haven't you realized by now, Sakura, that you can NEVER hide anything from me?" remarked Tsunade rhetorically as she walked past them both with Sasuke trailing behind.

Sakura smiled slightly, not yet over her surprise as she watched them walk away. Sakura saw Sasuke turn around, holding out his hand to her, beckoning her to follow. She slipped her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze.

"They're TOGETHER?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade barked his name, chiding him for being so loud—_again_. Sakura sighed.

This would take a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So there you have it! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update soon.

Just a question: do you guys think Sasuke is slightly OOC? I hope he doesn't come across that way, but do let me know your opinion.

A review only takes a minute, but the pleasure of reading it lasts all day :)

-cocablossom


End file.
